


Use Your Words

by MaskedKnight39



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Short, Smut, pre-game, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedKnight39/pseuds/MaskedKnight39
Summary: Sammy wants to cum.Norman wants Sammy to beg.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Kudos: 43





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this was a random smut scene i wrote during class. I hope you enjoy!

"Oh Norman, please!" Sammy cried out. Salty rivers flowed down his cheeks as he struggled against the restraints around his wrists. His hair was slicked with sweat, his face full of desperation. Norman's hand ghosted over the musician's aching member, and Sammy instinctively tried to buck up into the touch. Norman quickly retracted his hand, and Sammy whined.

"Come on baby, use your words." Norman teased. He continued to brush his hands across the blond's stomach and chest as he relished in the look on Sammy's face.  
"Please."  
"Please what?" Norman taunted. He ran his nails against the other's thighs, making the musician cry out. Sammy swallowed his pride, and hung his head.

"Please let me cum! Please touch me Norman, I want to feel your beautiful hands around my cock!" Sammy cried. He whimpered as the projectionist placed his hand back on the man's aching member, his hips twitching upwards into the touch.

"You just had to ask." Norman smirked. He wrapped his fingers around the man's leaking member and began to quickly jerk it. Sammy arched his back and pulled against the fabric tying his wrists together, softly moaning Norman's name. Norman brought the other man's chin up to face him, and Sammy's glistening eyes stared into Norman's. The projectionist sped up his pace, and within seconds Sammy clenched his eyes shut, and with a loud cry of Norman's name, came into the other's hand.


End file.
